The next generation of high technology materials for use in aerospace and aircraft applications will need to possess high temperature capability combined with high stiffness and strength. Plates and shells fabricated from laminated metal matrix composites, as opposed to monolithic materials, provide the potential for meeting these requirements and thereby significantly advancing the designer's ability to meet the required elevated temperature and structural strength and stiffness specifications while minimizing weight.
These types of laminated metal matrix composites generally comprise relatively long continuous lengths of a reinforcing fibrous material, such as aluminum oxide, in a matrix of a metal, such as aluminum. Continuous fiber metal matrix composite structures may be generally formed by casting the molten matrix metal into a mold containing a preform of fibers. Pressure may be used to force the metal to surround the perform of fibers. The casting molds used in this type of process are expensive, with the cost dramatically increasing as the size of the mold increases.
Another method for forming shaped metal matrix composites includes a hot isothermal drawing process. This process involves the bonding of a plurality of metal infiltrated wires that have been laid-up in a particular shaped arrangement to produce extended lengths of fiber reinforced metal matrix composite shapes. The process of bonding the plurality of metal infiltrated wires can lead to a non-uniform distribution of the fibers throughout the thickness of the walls of the shaped metal matrix composite.